1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention is related generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to wireless communication devices facilitating radio-frequency identification (RFID).
2. Description of Related Art
A radio frequency identification (RFID) system generally includes a reader, also known as an interrogator, and a remote tag, also known as a transponder. Each tag stores identification data for use in identifying a person, article, parcel or other object. RFID systems may use active tags that include an internal power source, such as a battery, and/or passive tags that do not contain an internal power source, but instead are remotely powered by the reader.
Communication between the reader and the remote tag is enabled by radio frequency (RF) signals. In general, to access the identification data stored on an RFID tag, the RFID reader generates a modulated RF interrogation signal designed to evoke a modulated RF response from a tag. The RF response from the tag includes the coded identification data stored in the RFID tag. The RFID reader decodes the coded identification data to identify the person, article, parcel or other object associated with the RFID tag. For passive tags, the RFID reader also generates an unmodulated, continuous wave (CW) signal to activate and power the tag during data transfer.
RFID systems typically employ either far-field technology, in which the distance between the reader and the tag is great compared to the wavelength of the carrier signal, or near-field technology, in which the operating distance is less than one wavelength of the carrier signal, to facilitate communication between the RFID reader and RFID tag. In far-field applications, the RFID reader generates and transmits an RF signal via an antenna to all tags within range of the antenna. One or more of the tags that receive the RF signal responds to the reader using a backscattering technique in which the tags modulate and reflect the received RF signal. In near-field applications, the RFID reader and tag communicate via mutual inductance between corresponding reader and tag inductors.
Current RFID readers are formed of separate and discrete components whose interfaces are well-defined. For example, an RFID reader may consist of a controller or microprocessor implemented on a CMOS integrated circuit and a radio implemented on one or more separate CMOS, BiCMOS or GaAs integrated circuits that are uniquely designed for optimal signal processing in a particular technology (e.g., near-field or far-field). However, the high cost of such discrete-component RFID readers has been a deterrent to wide-spread deployment of RFID systems.
For example, in some applications, it may be desirable to wirelessly communicate RFID data captured by an RFID reader to a computer, server or network device for centralized storage, verification and/or analysis of the RFID data. There are a number of well-defined wireless communication standards (e.g., IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or variations thereof) that could facilitate such wireless communication between an RFID reader and a network device. However, due to the high cost of RFID readers, RFID technology has not been integrated into existing wireless communication devices, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment and other similar handheld wireless communication devices.
Therefore, a need exists for a wireless communication device that incorporates a low-cost RFID reader. In addition, a need exists for a wireless communication device capable of communicating RFID data over a communication network.